Blanca trayectoria
by xx-WhiteQueen-xx
Summary: Afuera nevaba y el frió helaba hasta los huesos pero no le importó, solo tomó sus cosas y se perdió entre las calles, ansioso por escapar de aquel infierno, sin sospechar siquiera lo que el destino le tenía preparado...
1. Huir

¡Hola de nuevo!

Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Ya extrañaba andar por estos lares pero fui victima de un bloqueo, así que tuve que alejarme de la computadora y tras experimentar las vacaciones estilo "papá las planeo a las 3 de la mañana" (lease _campamento_) afortunadamente sobreviví (a ambas) y ya vuelvo con este pequeño proyecto que surgió a la par de de mi fic **"Queen of Hearts"**. No tenía intenciones de publicarlo (ni siquiera tenía un titulo) pero finalmente lo tomé como terapía a mi bloqueo.

Será una serie de viñetas (?) (ocho en total) sobre Jack y su historia (obviamente divagaciones mías). Toménlo como un regalo de Navidad (muy pero muy atrasado) y de año nuevo, de mi para todos ustedes.

Tambien aprovecho para dar las gracias a todas las personas que me leen. Me hace feliz saber que lo que escribo les gusta.

**Advertencias**: ¡Divagaciones excesivas de la autora! Algunas palabras malsonantes...

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki** y yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito para darle rienda suelta al montón de cosas raras que hay en mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>-.- Blanca trayectoria -.-<strong>

**- 1 -**

**Huir**

* * *

><p><em>"Quizá sea un mal comienzo pero ¿Piensas quedarte ahí, parado y sin hacer nada?"<em>

* * *

><p>Era la misma rutina de siempre.<p>

Los sollozos se escuchaban ni bien abrir la puerta, lo mismo que los gritos y el sonido de objetos varios haciéndose añicos.

Jack solo suspira con cansancio y se arma de coraje para entrar a su propio hogar—que a veces detesta tanto para llamarlo suyo—aferrando su cartera y libros bajo el brazo. Camina a paso firme hasta las escaleras, que conducen al primer piso donde se halla su habitación, pasando de largo el eterno espectáculo de la sala: su madre ebria y arrojando cosas, las asustadas sirvientas intentando calmarla y Emma, su nana, observándole desde la cocina con preocupación y lástima—más de la que Jack está dispuesto a soportar—pintados en su amable rostro. De todas formas hay tarea que hacer y Jack quiere concentrarse solo en eso, más lo que sucede a continuación lo turba y detiene al pie de las escaleras, con las pupilas dilatadas y sudando frío.

—**¡Solo nos has traído deshonra Elizabeth!****¡Primero te vuelves la ramera de un Vessalius y das a luz a su bastardo y ahora eres una maldita alcohólica!****¡¿Cuánto más planeas avergonzarme? ¡Eres una Auttenberg! ¡Por todos los cielos, actúa como tal!**

Tan rápido como un parpadeo, un florero vuela de la sala al recibidor, acompañando los coléricos gritos que, de un momento a otro, parecen haber subido de volumen y retumban con desquiciante insistencia en sus oídos.

"_Chiquillo sucio__"_

Jack siente una arcada atacar su estómago. Sus ojos se pasean con nerviosismo hasta la sala, rogando porque _"__la voz__"_solo fuese producto de su imaginación pero aquello no sucede. Su mirada se topa con la imponente figura de su abuelo, Daniel Auttenberg, agitando a su madre por los hombros, mirándole iracundo y desesperado, por ver a su única hija en ese estado tan deplorable. Humillada y con el honor—no solo el suyo sino el de la familia entera—mancillado.

—**¡Allan ****volverá!**** ¡Volverá por mí y seremos felices!—**replicaba la pobre Elizabeth con vehemencia entre sollozos**—¡Allan volverá, papá! ¡Me lo prometió!**

—**¡Ese maldito bastardo solo te engañó!—**le acalla Daniel, empujándola con desprecio**—¡¿A caso eres estúpida?**

—**¡Basta. Déjala en paz!—**Jack ni siquiera sabe en qué momento se ha movido—o como es que lo hecho siquiera—pero ahora sostiene la mano de su abuelo que se ha levantado, temblorosa y amenazante, sobre la indefensa Elizabeth mientras intenta mirarle furibundo y firme aunque su voz falle estrepitosamente**—¡Si te atreves a tocarle yo...!**

—**¡****Suéltame chiquillo sucio! ¡Me das asco!**

Daniel se aparta como si el simple contacto le quemara y se muestra indignado por la osadía de la "_cosa", _como solía llamarle, y es que para Daniel, Jack no es _"Jack"_, ni _"su nieto"_ o el _"hijo de Elizabeth"_, Jack es _solamente "la cosa", _fruto del pecado que les arruinó la vida y no tenía derecho de llevar un nombre o ser tratado como persona.

—**¡Sal de mi vista!—**vociferaDaniel, siendo él quien acaba huyendo, como alma que lleva el diablo, en tanto Jack solo atina a mirar a su madre, quien yace en el suelo, murmurando cosas sin sentido y la mirada ausente. Su mente parece haberse ido y Jack no la culpa por ello. El mismo desearía hacerlo pero las palabras calan hondo y los recuerdos de una triste infancia le atormentan.

—**Mamá...—**la llama y se encuentra con su mirada violácea, en donde identifica un brillo casi arrullador que no dura tanto y apenas un segundo después, Jack va a parar hasta la pequeña mesa de la habitación, con el labio inferior roto y la mejilla hinchada.

—**¡¿Por que?****—**en un arranque de ira, de los que Jack siempre ha sido victima, Elizabeth le ha golpeado**—****¿Por que no ha venido por mi? ¡El me dijo que me amaba! ¡Que volvería! ¡Todo por tu culpa!****—**le escupe a la cara y se araña el rostro con histérica.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Los ojos de Jack se volvieron vidriosos. No de miedo o dolor—Jack ya no es un indefenso niño—sino de odio. Odio a su padre por abandonarles. A su madre por ser tan estúpida. Al mundo por la vida tan miserable que le tocó.

_**"Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Jack"**_por un instante, Jack recuerda las palabras de su madre y por fin puede darle la razón. Él no es tan estúpido como su madre para creer en falsas promesas de algo que jamás llegará. Jack era realista y centrado como Allan Vessalius y al igual que él...también la abandonaría.

Afuera nevaba, estaba ya muy oscuro y el frió helaba hasta los huesos pero a Jack no le importó, solo tomó sus cosas y se perdió entre las calles, ansioso por dejar atrás aquel infierno.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	2. Nombrar

**Advertencias**: ¡Divagaciones excesivas de la autora y cosas raras!

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts** y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Jun Mochizuki** y yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito (actualmente solo a Jack) para darle rienda suelta al montón de cosas raras que hay en mi cabeza. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>-.- Blanca trayectoria -.-<strong>

**- 2 -**

**"Nombrar"**

* * *

><p><em>"Ni siquiera sabía que continuaba viviendo, hasta que tus ojos se clavaron en los míos."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Un gran <em>_**hallazgo**__. _Claro.

La temperatura desciende a medida que el sol se oculta en el horizonte y la nieve comienza a caer de nuevo sobre la ciudad por lo que algunas farolas han empezado a encenderse a lo largo de las calles y las personas desaparecen en el interior de sus casas.

Jack puede sentir su cuerpo quejarse por el frío pero no hace nada. Solo se pierde en el bello mosaico de colores que refleja la restante luz del día sobre el pendiente que sostiene entre sus manos.

_"Oye, vas a resfriarte si duermes aquí."_

Jack estaba seguro de haber llegado a un punto muerto, uno del que nada ni nadie podría salvarlo. Vagando por los barrios más pobres de Sabrie, con el estomago vacío cada triste día, el frío azotando sin clemencia su frágil cuerpo, sin nada más que ansiar o pedir, sin remordimientos o temores, con la certeza de que encantado volvería a tomar la decisión que lo arrastró hasta ese abismo. Pero entonces llega _ella_...

**"Irreal". **Así es como Jack había decidido llamar—en recuerdos futuros y sin meditarlo tanto—a la niña de larga cabellera negra y ojos escarlatas que apareció frente a él, un helado día de invierno. Más que nada porque a diferencia del resto de las personas, que llegaban a notar vagamente a Jack, ella le ofrece la mano.

Jack solo se limita presentarse e ignorarla, pensando que "**Extraña**" era la mejor opción pues a pesar de lo que ella misma afirma, no es Jack quien corre por las calles descalza y con poca ropa pero entonces ella comienza a hostigarlo y parlotear cosas sin sentido—que a Jack no le importaban en lo más mínimo—e "**Irritante**" gana el primer premio solo para que "**Bipolar**" salte frente al indiferente Jack al ver la forma tan extraña en que ella le sonríe, grita, frunce el ceño y sus ojos le miran mientras sugerentes susurros brotan de sus labios—en cuestión de fugaces segundos—como respuesta a esa indiferencia.

Y justo cuando Jack cree que "**Desconcertante**" es definitivo a todo ese matiz, él se desliza repentinamente hacia la inconsciencia para ver un cambio más, en el que **"Etéreo" **y** "Amable" **suenan más sensatos para ella, demostrando demasiadas atenciones para alguien que solo entra en la categoría de _conocido._

Sin embargo, "**Amable" **desaparece entre esto y aquello, sustituido por **"Demente"** cuando Jack recuerda que, declarando su resignación a haberlo perdido todo, ella acaba hiriéndole con unas tijeras solo para exigir—además de deleitarse con el dolor ajeno—que **"Aterradora"** acompañe a **"Seductora" **mientras la chica lame la herida y con una sonrisa ladina y voz sensual, alaba las expresiones de su—ahora—pálido rostro.

Más al igual que los nombres anteriores que Jack decidió minuciosamente, estos se ven reducidos a la nada cuando **"Hermosa" **aparece ante sus ojos, hipnotizadlo con su canto de sirena, resaltando incluso su sonrisa "**Angelical" **y bellas facciones de las que Jack no se percata sino hasta entonces. Como si su voz le hubiese sacado de un profundo letargo.

**"Revitalizante". **Con ello Jack piensa que habría de ser rotundo incluso aunque otros nombres peleen por ser pronunciados al verla bailar bajo la lluvia carmesí de los cuerpos que ha destrozado con su extraño poder—después de todo eso es parte de ella y él lo acepta—o verla alejarse, tan fácilmente como ha llegado, en cuanto esos encapuchados—a los que ella ha puesto mala cara—la arrebatan del lado Jack.

Por eso ahora que Jack une los hilos de esa chica tan polifacética como si fuesen piezas de un complicado rompecabezas, **"Inolvidable"** suspira al oído de Jack para deleitarlo.

_"Ahora es tu turno de encontrarme"_

—Lo he perdido todo—Jack resguarda el pendiente entre sus manos, lo pega contra su pecho y una sonrisa, una verdadera, se dibuja en sus labios—Pero te encontré a ti. Así que espera por mi, **Lacie**. Esta vez yo te encontraré—jura, al cielo como único testigo, ignorando el bullicio de la gente que aún pasa a su alrededor y mira de mala gana al chico tumbado sobre la nieve.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.<strong>

¡Viñeta dos y seguimos andando!

Espero que le haya gustado. Esta es la viñeta que esencialmente me costó un poco más de trabajo pues quería plantear el encuentro de Jack y Lacie un poco menos convencional. También quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y especialmente a _**Abril Alice Nightray **_por dejar un lindo review^^. ¡Gracias!

Nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta pero mientras tanto _¿Un review?._


End file.
